


Ignis' Totally Reasonable Proposal

by Boogs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis' flawless logic, M/M, OT4, This boyfriends dont put up with it, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogs/pseuds/Boogs
Summary: Ignis' birthday and Valentine's day are a week apart from each other. Naturally he thinks it's only fair that his loved ones only choose one, for the sake of making their lives easier.His boyfriends don't agree.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Ignis' Totally Reasonable Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've had this silly idea for a while, and woke up today realizing that it would be a good short Valentine's day fic! Somehow I even managed to finish it today, and yes, I am patting myself on the back.
> 
> Anyways, hope that you all enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!!!

It wasn’t a big deal so Ignis treated it as such.

“I would like to propose a proposition.” None of his boyfriends were even looking at him. Gladio was absorbed in another one of his paperback novels while Noctis and Prompto were busying themselves with their studies. They did all make noises of acknowledgement, however, so Ignis continued. “I’m aware that my birthday is a week before Valentine’s, and I understand how inconvenient it is to arrange two celebrations in such a limited amount of time.”

Ignis paused, very much expecting someone to say something. The only noise that filled the silence was Gladio turning a page. Emboldened, he went on, “I would like to propose that only one of the two is celebrated. It would surely make more sense to not make a fuss of my birthday and concentrate all our efforts to celebrate each other.” More silence. “Does that sound agreeable…?”

Noctis hummed, Prompto threw him a thumbs up, and Gladio murmured, “Sure, Iggy.”

That went much better than Ignis would have possibly thought. Satisfied, he turned back to cooking.

On Ignis’ birthday he woke up to Gladio in his kitchen, making him breakfast with nothing but an apron on. He was sure the intention was to serve him breakfast in bed, but Ignis turned off the stove tops and got Gladio in his bed first. It wasn’t until after they were done did Ignis think to ask, “And what happened with not making a fuss on my birthday?” To which Gladio shrugged and answered, “Guess you’re not getting anything on Valentine’s.” Ignis was alright with that, just as much as he was alright with keeping Gladio in bed until the food got cold. 

Noctis was waiting for him at his office with a six pack of different flavoured Ebony’s and his phone playing an old playlist of slow songs. He was pink when he reminded Ignis that there was an event he would have to dance at soon enough (about five months away) and he didn’t quite remember how. Ignis didn’t even care for the hour of lost productivity as he held his prince close and waltzed around his small office.

He came back to his apartment and was greeted outside by the only boyfriend he had yet to see. After about two dozen kisses that made his head light and his knees soft, Prompto apologized profusely over his classes not giving him any time to spend with him alone together. Ignis shut him up with another dozen kisses and they made their way inside.

He wasn’t surprised that Gladio and Noctis were there too, happily banishing dinner, cake, wine and more gifts. All in all it was a perfect quiet birthday with him surrounded by the people he loved. It made him redouble his efforts on creating his own plans for that upcoming Valentine’s day, more than pleased at the idea that he would be repaying their kindness.

Ignis spent days practising, tweaking and perfecting his homemade chocolates for each of them. He might have even gone a little overboard; the original plan was to create three special cases for each of them, filled with the different flavours of chocolates he thought they would most enjoy. It did end up being that, but the cases took a little more time to customize, and then he had to take a late night trip to the florist for flowers because it was clearly _missing_ something. Then, he got a message that Noctis would be covering getting food for them all, and something didn’t quite sit right with him. So he made a double chocolate cake with white chocolate and chocolate covered strawberries for decoration. He hadn’t meant to hole himself in his apartment for every bit of free time he had for almost a week, but that was simply how it came out to be. 

They were all busy during the day on Valentines but they had all agreed to meet up at Noctis’ apartment and spend the night together. All more than agreeable to Ignis, and he set out to work as normal.

It was around noon when the first strange thing happened. He got called down to the main level, saying he got a delivery. Usually Ignis knew of any and all personal deliveries to him in advance, so he was very confused. He went down to see if there was some sort of mistake, but no. There were three delivery people there, each one with a special delivery for an Ignis Scientia. It was... _a lot_. There was a special Valentine’s day lunch special, a giant bouquet of flowers, chocolates, an edible arrangement and heart shaped balloons. They told him it was from his _Secret Admirer_ which the receptionists seemed to very much enjoy, but just had Ignis putting his face in his hands. Not wanting to cause a scene, he accepted it all, and even allowed a very amused looking Dustin to help carry it back up to his office. Once it was done and the door closed he opened up the group chat and simply messaged, _‘Really?’_

He was left on read.

He did eat the lunch though and tried a couple of the chocolates. They were delightful, but more than that they were from his lovers. It was the thought alone that made him smile, not that he would be admitting to any of that when he saw them. 

He thought that was the end of it, until he went home. It was a quick trip, just long enough to shower, change and get the gifts but he froze almost as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. There, in front of his apartment door, was a teddy bear, one so big it was blocking his view of the door. He stared at it, blinking slowly as if the next time he opened his eyes he would be in the correct reality where this didn’t exist. That didn’t happen, and with a sigh he went up to it.

There was an envelope on it, one that read, ‘Happy Valentine Iggy, from your secret admirer’ in a handwriting that was very much Gladio’s. He opened it, and inside was a single card. The outside of it had a heart on it with cursive ‘Happy Valentine’s!’ while the inside was just doodles of hearts, ebonies, and a single chocobo. He wasn’t sure why but it was that last one that made him snort, though it threw him out of his daze enough to realize he wasn’t the only one in this hallway. 

There were eyes on him, noisy neighbours trying to see what was going on. Ignis shuffled past the bear to get his door unlocked, and then somehow managed to half carry half shove it inside. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Ignis couldn’t even wait until he had gotten the door closed behind him before he said that. His apartment was absolutely covered in Valentine’s day memorabilia. There were red and pink steamers, balloons, hearts taped to his walls, hearts spinning lazily from the ceiling. There were even rose pedals, leading from the entrance to the dining table and coffee table, which were both bursting with chocolates, stuffed animals, flowers, wines and heart shaped picture frames with his picture in it, littered in lipstick marks. If he didn’t know who did all this, he would have been creeped out. As it was, he was exasperated, and annoyed that he found this all charming. He was trying to wrestle the smile off his face when he took a picture and sent it along to the group chat. _‘Am I to assume a stranger broke into my apartment to reveal their stalking to me?’_

He was again left on read, though Prompto couldn’t seem to help himself and reacted with a laughing emoji. Not that Ignis had any doubts they were the ones to do this, but if he did, that would have erased it.

He pocketed his phone, and went forwards with his original plan. He went to take a shower (pushing past glittery hearts as he went), changed, got his gifts and headed out. Thankfully, there was nothing else on the way there. Nothing taped on or put in his car, no one paid to follow him playing piano versions of his favourite songs, no string quartet outside of Noctis’ building. There was nothing off about the apartment either, yes, a couple of decorations (nothing as crazy as his own apartment) but there were his three boyfriends who all looked happy to see him. “Whoa! Let me help with that!” Prompto was the one to bound up first, pressing a kiss on his cheek before he took the cake container. “Did you bake this? That’s way too much, Igs!”

“ _That’s_ too much?” Ignis scoffed, incredulous, as he went to place the chocolate cases on the kitchen island, where the rest of the gifts sat. “I assure you, the deliveries and all the extras at my apartment was more than _too much_.” 

Prompto at least, looked a little abashed. Gladio and Noctis were completely unaffected.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Iggy.” That was Noctis, looking and sounding very smug from where he was draped across Gladio’s lap. “We agreed to only celebrate your birthday. That was your secret admirer.”

“I don’t recall saying anything about a secret admirer.” 

Prompto laughed nervously, though the noise was drowned out by Gladio who called, “Stop bragging about your new boyfriend and let’s get this started. I know one of us is putting on some lingerie tonight.” Gladio smacked Noctis on the ass, hard, hard enough that smug look was switched for something more offended. Ignis’ lips twitched into a smile, and he decided that this ‘issue’ wasn’t something he wanted to harp on for too long.

(Later, after champagne had been poured a second time, Prompto leaned into his space and whispered, “But, you liked it right? All that stuff. It wasn’t, like, super annoying?”

Ignis took a moment to think about it, before he answered. “I’m not sure how I feel about a secret admirer, however I very much would have enjoyed the ridiculousness from my lovers, if they had been the ones to do so.”

The large beatific smile from Prompto was more than worth the confession, and he just had to lean down and taste it on his lips.)


End file.
